zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. ---- Suggestions Bongo Bongo vs. Gohdan The real Hand Master. Polioman 01:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : : I think this is better than Mazaal vs. Gohdan : : I think that it would be a one-sided fight in favor of Bongo Bongo. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like this at least they are similiar and bongo bongo has a somewhat worthy opponet even bongo bongo will win but hey its good. NintendoGamer1124 ??? vs. Dexihand Battle of the inhumanly long arms. Metroidhunter32 01:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Personally, I think ??? would win, but the similarities are OK, but it should be a rather fun one. OiXerxes 01:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) 01:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it and I don't know why.....I don't know why OiXerxes thinks that ??? would win, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Good enough for government work. --AuronKaizer 01:53, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : I'm getting tire of these somewhat obscure Zelda characters. I want earth-shattering blood-spurting cage matches of doom, not the guy who hands out toilet paper in the local hotel. Scarletspeed7 02:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : I actually like obscure characters in Temple of Courage fights. It gets old fast if you only use main and supporting characters. That's why I tried so hard to get something from Majora's Mask in a Temple of Courage fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Neutral so far, but just to let you know, new fights go at the bottom. Solar flute 03:29, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : It is pretty oringial but it may not be that good of fight between them since they are just simple arms. NintendoGamer1124 : : Ack. I actually manged to get some supports. That is the first time I've pulled that off. Metroidhunter32 20:30, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : And a support from me, no less. AuronKaizer must be shocked. I mean, all Xykeb Zraliv does is "publically blast" suggestions, right? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Look, if you wanna be an immature crybaby about this and not settle this discussion reasonably while posting persistent criticism of me, I got no choice but to take action. I suggest you drop it, but that's just me. If I see much more of this... --AuronKaizer 05:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : : Look, I'm sorry, when I get ticked off at somebody, I say rude stuff, and that's something that I need to stop doing. In any case, I did try to settle this discussion reasonably. About 3 or 4 times, in fact. Whenever we have an argument, I put up a comment and you don't respond. It almost feels like you don't want to settle this disucussion reasonably. I'm being rude, but you're being just as rude back at me. Telling somebody to stop acting like an "immature crybaby" is not exactly the best way to go about settling a discussion reasonably, especially if the person really is an immature crybaby. If anything, that's going to make things much, much worse. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) [[Ganon#The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker|Ganon (The Wind Waker)]] vs. Zant I'm curious to hear people's thoughts on this one... not too obvious in my opinion. Scarletspeed7 23:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : This goes way beyond "not too obvious" into the realm of random. I see no significant similarities whatsoever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Scarletspeed7, don't delete oppose votes just because it's your suggestion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Uh...of course it's not obvious, it makes little sense at all. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : :villians? Solar flute 03:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Not similiar enough of characters. NintendoGamer1124 Wolf Link vs. Fierce Deity Link form changes of Link that ultimately helps you kill the final bosses Solar flute : :my other two ideas were way worse. Solar flute : :I don't really see any similarity other than that they're both form changes of Link. By the way, Wolf Link, as far as I know, cannot defeat the final boss (I've never actually tried it, but since Midna was defeated by Ganondorf and she's usually the one that turns you into Wolf Link, I would assume you can't even become Wolf Link), and using the Fierce Deity Mask is optional. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : :I meant horseback ganondorf. But I'll change it to bosses. Solar flute : :not similiar enough for me. NintendoGamer1124 : :I was going to put this down with a much better comparasion so now I have to wait 2 weeks. Metroidhunter32 22:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yikes... I can't oppose it becuase it hsa the Fierce Deity in it, but man, Wolfie would be clobbered. Scarletspeed7 23:52, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : :......So you wouldn't oppose Fierce Deity vs. Pig just because it has Fierce Deity in it? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:07, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Right. I just wouldn't support it... but my fave characters deserve some respect. And I don't think there is any specific rule stating how you have to vote in these suggestions... Scarletspeed7 01:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Your idea is original, it's just not that good. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : My worse ideas were similar to this one. Bunny link vs. Wolf link and Wolf Link vs. Deku link . Solar flute 03:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Fabulous Frog Chorus vs. The Indigo-Gos A battle of the aquatic bands. : : Clever theme, but I don't see the Fabuolous Frog Chorus getting many votes, especially next to the Indigo-Gos. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : It's funny, but it's just not funny enough for support. Scarletspeed7 23:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Scarletspeed. Clever, but a complete squash match. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) [[Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)]] vs. [[Ganon#The Legend of Zelda|Ganon (The Legend of Zelda)]] Let us see how much staying power the original antagonist can compare to the more recent antagonist. - OiXerxes 01:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : I don't really know what I think of this fight.....I don't like it, but I don't think it's a bad fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:53, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Actually, I think this is a pretty damn good suggestion right here. We have old-school fans and new, so let's do it and see what happens. --AuronKaizer 01:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Bamf fight, I'm game. Scarletspeed7 02:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : I reallly think anons will think its just ganon vs. Ganondorf. Solar flute 03:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Like it. Don't know why. -LeoLab 21:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it but than I don't becuase well, I like the battle between old vs. new, but the fact that the original is just ganondorf the beast form and the TP version is Ganondorf the human form. You can't really compare two different forms that well. If it was Ganon from TP instead of Ganondorf than I would totally support it. I'm just picky sometimes. NintendoGamer1124 : : I see a one way slaughter in favor of Gandorf. Metroidhunter32 22:04, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : it would be intresting i think twilight princess ganondorf is more powerful but the origenal gannon can turn invisible tus being impossible to hit Dark Link vs Midna (in her uncursed form) dark link is the darkness inside link while midna is the ruler of the dark spell casters i think this could be an intresting fight (if you want the similarity its that they both appear from links shadow) Oni Dark Link 11:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : : Cool fight, but I'm tired of so many Dark Link fights. Scarletspeed7 15:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with scarletspeed. NintendoGamer1124 : : I don't really see that much of a similarity. I get what the similarity is, but I don't really find it be very significant. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Bellum vs. Majora's Mask If at first you don't succeed... Zelda2108 : :I still dont like it for the same reasons from 2 weeks ago. NintendoGamer1124 : : And I still like this fight for the same reason as before. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:26, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : : I oppose this because Xykeb likes it. Jk, I just prefer the other fight I throw my support behind. Scarletspeed7 23:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : : i like it they both havethe same eyes and leach of other things although many people might not like the idea of a mask fighting Comments I suggest that Xykeb Zraliv and AuronKaizer just figure out thier little disagreement so we don't have to see it on the Temple of Courage. Otherwise they might be an suggestion for a fight one week. That's what I've been trying to do for a very long time. AuronKaizer isn't trying to fix anything, so we're kind of at a moot point. However, I do agree with you that it should not show up in the Temple of Courage, and I will do my best to not let that happen again. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I feel like a week is just too long for one measley fight. I'm not saying we should shorten the time but to come up with some additional source of entertainment for those of us who vote early and often. I'm trying to think of something interesting to supplement this with, but if anyone else has an idea, I'm all ears. Scarletspeed7 01:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I'm tired of watching them fight too so I'm going to say what I think on their frequent arguments. In the time scince I joined the wikia Xykeb Zraliv puts up much better arguments on average while AK seems to jump at any chance to wake up the argument again. Just from a bystanders point of view. Metroidhunter32 22:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC)